


somnolent

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploring Hypnos' god powers, Hermes just wants to slow down, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, a good time was had by all, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: "What do you want, hmm?"Hermes leaned up and whispered his desire into Hypnos' mouth. "I want you to make me slow down, Hypnos."Hypnos smiled...
Relationships: Hermes/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	somnolent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, can I interest you in a rarepair?

He flew above the river Lethe, disguised within its silver mist as his wings propelled him along its twisting banks. The realms of the underworld may be ever-shifting, but the Lethe was constant, guiding him forward to the place he longed to be. He knew he must stay hidden, but excitement flooded his body and he laughed, bright and quick as he moved even faster, eager to reach his destination.

Hermes was forbidden this part of Lord Hades realm, only allowed access to where Charon waited patiently for Hermes at the mouth of the River Styx for the souls Hermes carefully gathered. Earlier he had led them to where the inscrutable boatman waited and warbled out a light greeting.

"Hello, my friend. Another lovely day of doing business together, yeah?” Hermes hadn’t given Charon time to reply, impatient to dispense his souls and move on. “No, no… no time to linger today. Have things to do, don't I? See you!"

And with a flutter of wings, he was off once more, a familiar excitement building in his gut. He had traveled through Tartarus and Asphodel, cloaked in the bit of darkness Hypnos had given him until he reached the Lethe and could dance in the mist instead. Now he was nearly at his destination.

Hermes slowed and turned toward a hidden glade tucked away in a remote corner of Elysium. A field of deep red poppies spread out before him, as lush and bright as the plush cloak Hypnos always wore upon his shoulders. Hermes lowered himself from the air until his feet were touching the ground, treading lightly through the nodding flowers as he made his way inside the cozy grotto where Hypnos made his home.

He moved through chambers that gleamed with a subtle purple hue, illuminated only by handfuls of amethyst crystals that sat clustered around the bases of scattered candles; fat, squat pillars redolent with the scent of lavender. Hermes took a deep breath of the perfume rich air and let it out slowly and felt the ever-spinning cogs in his brain slow, just a bit. Sprigs of valerian poked up from a plum-colored vase and Hermes plucked a stem as he passed, twirling the bloom beneath his nose as he made his way to where his lover lay waiting for him. 

Sprawled among the mounds of bedding in nothing but his gauzy chiton, Hypnos' skin glowed in the dim light, taking on a faintly bluish cast that made him look ethereal. Almost untouchable.

Hermes couldn't wait to touch him. 

Hypnos beamed his lazy smile and languidly lifted one arm, beckoning Hermes to his side. Hermes rushed over, his wings creating a gentle gust of air that stirred the platinum curls at Hypnos' brow when he came to halt by his side. 

"Well, _there_ you are! Taking your sweet time today, huh? I guess you weren't in a hurry to see me after all," Hypnos pouted playfully. He rolled to his side and rested his cheek on his hand, his eyes bright with mirth. He looked warm and cozy, and Hermes wanted to jump him.

"Nope. Absolutely no hurry at all. Don't even want to be here, really," Hermes said as he unlaced his boots, tossing them over his shoulder to land with a crash behind him. Hypnos snickered and the sound made Hermes grin even as he continued to peel off his clothes, dropping them where he stood. 

Hypnos clapped in appreciation and Hermes preened, striking a pose that had Hypnos laughing even as he made grabby hands in Hermes' direction.

"Magnificent. Oh, how I love you. And your body, of course! Come to bed already."

Nude, he tumbled into bed and Hypnos was on him immediately. Wrapping his slim arms around Hermes and rolling them over with surprising strength, he settled himself comfortably on top of Hermes' chest. Hypnos stared down at him, golden eyes half-lidded and slumberous as he leaned down to rub his nose affectionately against Hermes', their lips brushing together in the barest hint of a kiss. Hermes craned his neck, eager to deepen the kiss but Hypnos pulled back, laughing softly and sweet.

"Hypnos," Hermes groaned, "don't tease!"

"Oh, but isn't that why you're here?" he asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

Hypnos bit at the earrings decorating the lobe of Hermes' ear, nibbling the tender flesh surrounding them as if it were the tastiest of morsels. 

Hermes hummed. He tilted his head, giving Hypnos more space. "You know why I'm here, you minx."

Hypnos nodded seriously. "For the latest gossip! Well, let me tell you; you wouldn't _believe_ who I saw coming out of the Pool-"

Hermes clapped his hand over Hypnos' mouth with a groan. "Hypnos!"

Hypnos' eyes laughed, crinkled at corners with the size of his grin. "All right, _okay_ , no talking then, huh?" 

His voice lowered as he brought his mouth closer to Hermes', their lips within a hairsbreadth of each other. 

"What do you want, hmm?"

Hermes leaned up and whispered his desire into Hypnos' mouth. "I want you to make me slow down, Hypnos."

Hypnos smiled and there was something a bit feral about it that made gooseflesh break out over Hermes' arms. 

"Like before?" Hypnos asked.

Hermes nodded and then Hypnos was moving his slender hands over Hermes' body, stretching Hermes’ arms out to the sides and stroking his hands over firm muscles and smooth skin. Hypnos followed his hands with his mouth, nipping and biting at all the tender spots that made Hermes squirm and moan and melt into the mattress. 

Hypnos' lips were on his once more, the taste of him cool and refreshing. Every sweet sweep of his tongue against Hermes own made him feel hazy and slow as if he had been drinking the most potent ambrosia. He sighed into Hypnos' mouth and felt his body go lax, drifting into the most delicious state of lethargy as Hypnos tugged his sleep mask off of his head and slipped it over Hermes' own. Hermes shivered with excitement, knowing what was to come and nodded his consent. 

"You're here now," Hypnos murmured, pressing tiny kisses to the corners of Hermes' eyes. "I'll give you what you need." And then the mask was in place and Hypnos' somnolent power rolled over him, leaving him to Hypnos' tender mercy.

Hermes sagged into the downy bedding. His mouth went slack beneath Hypnos' lips as Hypnos giggled and then drew back, trailing his fingers along the curves of Hermes' throat. Everything was slow and controlled and Hermes felt as if he were sinking into a pool of nectar, thick and viscous. His wings stilled, his busy mind finally quieted; Hermes let Hypnos take control.

He hummed when Hypnos ran his hands down his chest, thumbs catching at peaked nipples before giving them a gentle tweak. Every movement slow and unhurried as Hypnos worshipped Hermes’ body, his mouth wreaking gentle havoc as he moved lower. Cool, slender fingers swirled through the dusting of hair on Hermes’ thighs before skating up to trace the sensitive crease where thigh met groin. Hermes squirmed beneath Hypnos’ frolicking hands, Hypnos’ laugh ringing out lightly in the hushed room.

“I always forget just how _sensitive_ you are here. Such strong legs, such _tender_ skin…”

The words faded when Hypnos used his mouth, his tender tongue flicking and teasing overheated skin, and Hermes arched closer in mute supplication. Begging without words for more, always more, and Hypnos happily complied. He tipped his chin up to give Hermes’ belly a quick nip before dipping his head lower to tease him with his breath, his mouth hovering, making Hermes wait.

Everything became a timeless blur, sensations strung out in an endless wave. Hypnos’ mouth took him deep in increments, slowly inching down the length of him until the head of Hermes’ cock was nestled in Hypnos’ throat. He sucked him almost lazily, nuzzling at the base and teasing the tip with swirling licks until Hermes' hips twitched and jumped in Hypnos' hands.

"Ah!" Hermes gasped. "Hypnos, please…"

Hypnos hummed, and Hermes nearly spilled in his mouth. Hypnos pulled off with a little giggle and then he was draping himself over Hermes' body, stroking every inch of him that he could reach. 

"Please what?" Hypnos teased. 

He traced his fingers over Hermes' lips as if testing the ripeness of a piece of fruit before dipping them inside to rest on Hermes' tongue, inhaling sharply when Hermes sucked on them lightly. 

"Naughty," Hypnos murmured, "but you've been so good, so very patient. Do you want more then?"

Hermes knew what Hypnos was asking and eagerly nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I want it all."

"Naughty," Hypnos repeated breathlessly.

Another wave of Hypnos' power rolled over him and everything went dreamlike once more. Hermes was vaguely aware of Hypnos kissing him deeply, pushing and pulling to arrange him atop the bed and positioning him just so, and he shivered in helpless excitement. Hermes drifted, letting Hypnos do with him what he willed, and when he surfaced from the delicious fog his cock was surrounded by a tight, slick heat.

Hermes was aware enough to recognize Hypnos in his lap, his pace languid and unhurried as Hypnos rose and fell and rose again in a lazy rhythm. Hermes whimpered when Hypnos slid down particularly slow, capturing the attention of the sleepy god.

"Mmm, finally awake again," Hypnos said, gasping as he rose and fell. Rose up again and twisted his hips on the way down. "I've been waiting and _waiting_."

Hermes tried to move, to plant his feet and thrust but somnolence still held him within its grip and all he could do was lay back and bask in the pleasure Hypnos gave him. His breath punched out of him in whiny gasps and sweat trickled down his temples, soaking into the mask that still covered his eyes. He sluggishly lifted an arm, and his hand was immediately clasped, a kiss pressed to the palm then brought to Hypnos' cheek. 

Hermes moaned as Hypnos continued his sedate pace. He ached, his body tense with the need for release and still Hypnos kept up his torment. 

"Hypnos. Hypnos, please. Faster!" he slurred.

Hypnos' movements stopped completely and Hermes thought he might actually break down into frustrated tears. Then he felt tender fingers stroking over one of his wings, gently smoothing the feathers into place and making him shiver before moving into his hair and gathering into a tight fist. The sleep mask loosened, then fell from his eyes as he blinked up into Hypnos' face. His eyes were molten gold, his cheeks flushed as he stared down at Hermes with feral desire. 

He leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss to Hermes' lips. "Faster, faster. It's always faster with you, Hermes," he teased hoarsely.

He wiggled in Hermes' lap and laughed at the resulting groan. Hypnos took Hermes' mouth in a deep kiss and began to move in earnest, hard and fast and delicious. Hermes joyfully gave himself up, and when Hypnos pulled on that fistful of hair to bare Hermes' throat to the scrape of Hypnos' teeth, Hermes came with a strangled shout.

Hypnos followed with a breathless giggle, laughing gasps gusting against Hermes' throat as he collapsed on top of Hermes' chest. They lay in companionable silence as they caught their breath and Hypnos gathered back his power, the unnatural lethargy draining from Hermes' body and leaving behind sleepiness that came naturally from sharing a bed with a creative lover. 

He yawned and Hypnos yawned back, golden eyes drowsy and sated. He smiled at Hermes and gave him a lingering kiss before he moved, rolling over and reaching for a scrap of linen and handing it to Hermes.

"Will you stay?" Hypnos yawned again, reaching for his mask and tugging it down onto his forehead. He looked hopeful, but he wouldn't be cross if Hermes had to leave. He knew just how many responsibilities Hermes had.

But Hermes was comfortable and sated and feeling well fucked. And all he really wanted to do was curl himself around Hypnos' body and sleep for a few years. So he scooted closer and tucked himself upon Hypnos' back, slinging an arm around his waist. 

Hermes kissed the back of Hypnos' neck and cuddled him closer. "Of course. This is my favorite place to be," he said as drowsiness set in. "Besides, I can never get enough Sleep."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so if it's a mess I apologize! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
